Lost Soul
by CatCullen-xo
Summary: Edward & Bella put Renesmee up for adoption,so that she can have a normal human childhood. A British Couple adopt her and take her back to Britain and raise her there.What happens when she goes back many years later? This was my first ever fic. CURRENTLY REWRITTING.
1. Discovery

Walking home from school in the rain, Renesmee cursed under her breath as she weaved her way through the throngs of the crowds on her way home from school. Her father, a busy lawyer, had forgotten to pick her up from school. She was already soaking wet and she had another mile to go until she reached her apartment building. Everywhere looked slick and grey as the rain kept pelting down on the street she was walking in. She couldn't look up without getting her face _wet. _Feeling slightly annoyed, she trudged on, looking at her feet and the ground, trying not to walk into anyone.

When the building where she lived burst into view in the distance, Renesmee started running as fast as she could, closing the distance between her and warmth, dry clothes and possibly a hot drink. Walking into the reception of the Mermaid view penthouse apartments, Renesmee fumbled in her bag looking for her security card, and then gave it to the security guard who was currently looking at her soggy clothes and hair. "My father.." She breathed, still panting after running to the building "..forgot to pick me up from school." He chuckled ,then let her through. Running to the elevators she punched the number of her floor and the doors closed.

_Thirty minutes later,_ in her apartment, or rather her parents apartment, wearing dry clothes and clutching a hot chocolate in her hands, Renesmee looked out of her window, of her room, she saw the streets of London in all of its glory. People down below looked like ants. The streets looked like crowded, filled with these people, who resembled ants in the way they filled up the pavements and the roads. She looked up ahead, not down, and wondered what it would be like to live somewhere that was peaceful, not filled with people that filled the streets in droves, a quiet peaceful place where you wouldn't see anyone for miles, or for a few minutes anyway. Her parents would take her to the countryside few times a year, but not near enough for her liking.

Whilst contemplating on how to get her parents to take her on more outings to the countryside, her phone vibrated. One of her annoying friends, Maisie, had texted her, about her recent boyfriend troubles. It was boring, she had no interest in Maisie's love life, but felt as her friend she couldn't ignore her plea, in the form of the text. Renesmee quickly replied. Then went to sit down on the sofa. Her parents would be home any minute.

For Renesmee, dinner was her favourite time of the day, because she could spend time with her Mum and Dad, when they actually came home and weren't busy at work.

Dinner today was a quiet occasion, her father, usually blathered on about whatever court case he involved in and Renesmee and her mother would nod and agree, or nod and ignore and would keep eating whilst being wrapped up in their own thoughts. Dinner today was good old spag bol and Renesmee's delight at eating it was seen around her mouth, in an organe colour. Her father looked at her and started laughing. She smiled and wiped her mouth with a paper towel. Her father was in his late forties, he always wore crisp suits and had salt and pepper hair. Her mother always wore nice formal clothes and kept her hair in a bun. She was about the same age as her father. Renesmee noticed that they were both unusually quiet today. Her mother wiped her mother with a paper towel, then glanced at her father then back at her. She looked frantic. Then, much to Renesmee's surprise, her mother grabbed her hand, that was on table anyway. She looked into Renesmee's eyes, they were near tears. She started trembling. "Renesmee, we love you, and what were about to tell you now is not going to change that." Her father looked down, he obviously didn't want to go through with this, whatever was this. Renesmee looked at her mother again, she was definitely crying again, tears rolling down her rosy powdered cheeks."Renesmee.." She began, she was shaking and now, and her nails kept digging into Renesmee's palm as she clutched it tightly. "You.. you..." Her father gave her Mother a stern look and he grabbed hold of her other hand. She took in a deep breath, and what she said next, was not what Rensesmee was expecting her Mother to say at all, "You're adopted."


	2. Curiousity Killed The Cat

Chapter 2

My life was over .

I felt so depressed ,

and they hadn't even told me where did my real parents live yet !

So after crying again for a few hours they had to tell me .

_Renesmee.._

My mother stroked my soft , shiny brown hair that had ringlets everywhere .

_Don't worry , I met them before they handed you over to us , they are really nice people !_

_Really ? They better be !_

_They really are you know.._

_Mum ?_

_yes ?_

_Where do they live ?_

_Wait.. STUART ! GET IN HERE NOW !_

We were currently in my bedroom and we were lying on my bed .

_Has she stopped crying now ?_

_Yes._

Dad walked in with a concerned face.

_I'm guessing she asked _**the question.**

_You bet I did ! Now , where do my real parents live ?_

They both swapped glances..

_America._

_Cooool ! Where ?? New York or Los Angeles maybe , i'm gonna go and call Maisy.._

My dad put his arm in front of me.

_Not so fast ! And noo they live in neither of those places there !_

_Where then ??_

_Washington .._

_Where the white house is ??_

_NO !!_

_damn it Renesmee just listen for once !_

_You mean the state ?_

_Yes.._

_What's the name of the Town ??_

**Forks.**


	3. Meeting

Here I am a Month later on sodding flight to Seattle , to go to my new family and new home .

Everyone was in tears when they heard I was going , Maisy almost had a nervous breakdown !

I can recall the conversation ..

_**Maisy ..**_

_**Ooooh do you wanna hear the gossip i've got ?**_

_**Just shut up Maisy , I have something more important to tell you !**_

_**What..**_

_**You know that Stuart and Martha aren't my real my parents right ?**_

_**Yeaah ..**_

_**Well my real ones want me to live with them .**_

_**Oh coool ! Where do they live ?**_

_**That's the problem ..**_

_**Wait is it far away ?**_

_**Umm yeah..**_

_**WHERE RENESMEE ??**_

_**America..**_

_**Oh god ..**_

We both started crying then ..

**. . .**

I was woken up by the cracking sounds of some sort of speaker.

_Hello passengers , we are currently starting our descent towards Seattle Airport , would you please put your seat belts on and switch off all electronic devices . Thank you and we hope you have enjoyed your flight with us today ._

Bugger , we were almost there !

I wonder what were they like ?

How old were they ?

Were they rich ?

Stuart and Martha refused to tell me anything , except that my real last name was Cullen and that I was to be called that from now on.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

It sounded weird !

I started sucking on sweets , whenever I flew my ears hurt from the air pressure when we were starting to go down slowly .

I carried on sucking and read a magazine until a big bump almost got me out of my seat.

Omg , we've landed .

I started to get my hand luggage and until one of them fell on the floor , that I noticed that my hands were shaking .

I was nervous though , what if they didn't like me ??

Everyone finally got off the plane and started going towards the luggage carousel .

I then got my suitcases , put them on this weird trolley thing and headed for the door .

A lot of people with names on pieces of paper were everywhere , but I couldn't seem to find my name anywhere ! After 5 minutes I gave up and went to sit against a wall.

Then I felt a poke on my shoulder and a sweet voice started speaking.

_**Excuse me Miss , but do you happen to be Renesmee Cullen ?**_

I turned around to face a tall , beautiful man , with blonde hair and eyes the colour of gold.

He looked to be about 25-30 at the least.

I nodded nervously

_**I'm Carlisle Cullen , nice to meet you Renesmee , I believe i'm your Grandfather.**_

_**Now lets get your luggage to the car shall we ?**_

_**O-o-o-k-k...**_

Oh

My

GOD !!


	4. Happiness

OMG OMG OMG !

I mean..

No way he's my Grandfather !

He looks way too young , I mean , he looks younger than Stuart for pete sake !?

Wow he's pushing the trolley pretty fast !

I mean , all of those suitcases must weigh like a ton in all ! ( I Don't exactly pack light .. )

He's strong too !

_Do you want some help with those when we get to the car ??_

_No no , i'm fine ! Why don't you run to the car to meet your Grandmother , Esme ?_

_Ummm ..Where is the car ?_

_Oooh , it's that black Mercedes , over there !_

Man , that's a nice car ! But i'm not surprised , Stuart has owned plenty of those in his lifetime .

I started to walk ahead and when I got to it , the a woman stepped out to open the door for me.

Jesus..

That can't be ESME ??

She looks like a Supermodel !!

I'm beginning to wonder if they have advanced botox and cosmetic surgery over here or something !?

And Contacts ?? They have a thing for weird coloured eyes !

_Hiiiiiiiii ! You must be Renesmee ! I'm Esme !!_

_Hi !_

That was all that could manage to come out of my mouth ..

She gave me a kiss on both cheeks and hugged me tightly .

Then cupped my face in her soft , smooth hands..

This also gave me the chance to look at her face .

She was beautiful , one of the most prettiest people I had ever seen !

_My , you are the spitting image of your Mother and Father ! They can't wait to see you , they've been waiting for this for months !_

_Thanks !_

_Let's go inside the car .._

I went inside the Mercedes , there were black leather seats and tv's in the back of them ! Wow .. Classyyy !

Esme went in the passenger seat and Carlisle went in the drivers seat , I didn't even notice him loading the suitcases in the back ! Well I guess Esme was too busy examining my face at the time and I was too busy examining hers..

_Well then let's get going !_

_Alice is going to go crazy , why don't you call her ?_

Carlisle got a sophisticated phone out and dialled a number ..

_Hi Alice ? Yes it's Carlisle ! Yes she's here , she arrived safe and sound ! What ? Ok then let Bella on .. Hi Bella ! Yes , she's in the back , yes she's fine ,Bella please be patient we'll be there in under two hours ! Is her room ready ? Good , get some food for her too ! ok then bye !_

I swear before he hung up , I could hear girls screaming ..

Screams of joy I hope !

_Wow they're excited ! You're gonna get a pretty big welcoming committee when we arrive Renesmee !_

Crap , that's making me even more nervous ..

In about 15 minutes I fell asleep in the warm seat ..

I later got woken up by someone lightly poking my leg .

_Renesmee , were at a gas station , Carlisle is just refilling the car.. Do you want to go inside the store or go to the bathroom while you're waiting ? We've got another hour on the road.._

_Okaay !_

I got out slowly , looking at my surroundings , the gas station was almost empty , only us and a truck was there . The area was beautiful ! There were trees everywhere that also covered mountains and hills.I ran to the bathroom , i'd been so nervous about meeting Carlisle and Esme that I forgot I wanted to go to the bathroom since I got off the plane..

I went inside the shop and asked the lady behind the counter where the Toilet was ..

_Excuse me , but where is the toilet ?_

She looked at me like I just spoke Latin or something ..

_Oh sorry ! I meant bathroom , where is the bathroom ?_

_Over there ._

She frowned at me this time and pointed me in the right direction.

I ran back to the car afterwards , where both Carlisle and Esme were waiting inside..

_So are we ready to go now Renesmee ?_

_Yes sir !_

Carlisle laughed softly and they both started talking to me ..

They asked me how my life was back in London , what school was like , if I got good grades and stuff .. He also me told how he came from London and lived there until he was about 14 and how and his family moved to America afterwards.. ( which explains the American accent )

_Well were almost there ! Are you excited ??_

_Yes ! Very .._

No I wasn't ! What if they wouldn't like me ?

Did they look like Supermodels too ??

I had so many questions in my head ..

_Welcome to Forks !_

We drove past a rusty sign that said FORKS in bold , white letters.

Getting so scared now ..

But the town itself was quite small ,

and I passed my possible future High School !

We drove for a few more miles , out of town and suddenly Carlisle turned down on a dirty , muddy road .

and then

There it was ..

A big house double the size of any mansion i'd seen back home ..

WOW..

And there are people on the outside the door , Jesus how many are there , about 6 !

AND THERE ARE MORE INSIDE !!

_Welcome Home Renesmee ! _

Finally i am home now.


	5. Family Love

I Got out of the car ,

My hands were shaking so much ..

That I almost dropped my handbag .

They were all there , All of them stunning , a model agency's dream !

They were staring at me , which completely freaked me out.

_Well , let me introduce to your parents .._

Carlisle lightly pushed me towards these perfect people with Esme not far behind..

Then 4 of them went in , and the two that were in the middle stayed.

_Renesmee , these are you parents , Edward Cullen and Bella Cullen._

_Me and Esme will go in and leave you to get to know each other._

Carlisle went in and Esme gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and followed.

For a minute it was plain awkward and scary , they were both staring at me and looking me up and down.

And the age thing , if they were the age I thought they were ..

No it isn't possible !

They look like 20 years younger than they're supposed to look .

They don't look that much older than 17 year olds..

They don't look much older THAN ME !!

I got a fright when I was torn away from my staring , when Edward said something..

_Lets go somewhere more private , how about we go for a walk ?_

_Okaay .._

We walked to the back of the house and then we came to a river ..

Edward and Bella both exchanged glances .

_Renesmee , would you like a piggy back across the river ?_

What the hell ? Did I hear right ? Did Bella just ask me If I wanted a piggy back ACROSS the river ?? We'll fall in ! Is she mad ?

_Sure !_

What else could I say ?!

And would she be able to carry me , I probably weigh more than her even !

She's really skinny ..

_Ok , jump on my back !_

I dumped my handbag on the grass , I mean , as if someone was going to steal it out here !

Then I jumped on her back , And I closed my eyes .

_Don't worry , I won't let anything ever happen to you ._

And then ..

WHOOOOOOOOSHHH

I opened my eyes and amazingly we were at the other side !

_You okay ?_

_Umm yeah I'm fine , but how did you do that ?_

I hadn't noticed that Edward had also jumped the river until he started speaking ..

_We''ll explain everything later , now would you like to see our cottage ?_

_Yes please ! _

He smiled a crooked smile and gave me an unexpected hug !

_We've been waiting 15 years for this , we were so close to losing you , we're just so glad you're back where you belong .._

_With us !_

Bella then joined in the hug after made his small speech ..

Then they both let go and went hold my hands , Bella on the left and Edward on the right ..

And we carried on like this , silently until we were at the Cottage , I wanted to treasure this moment forever .

They both opened the door for me and I stepped inside ,

The interior was amazing , who ever designed it obviously had good taste .

_Do you want to see your room ? I designed it myself !_

Bella smiled from ear to ear.

_With my help of course ! It's through here .._

I was lead to a small room ,upstairs , in the far end of the cottage.

It was lovely !

In the middle there was double bed with a white bed frame , and white furniture all around the room.

_It's beautiful , Thank you !_

They had made such an effort , for a person they barely knew .

I never felt so grateful in my life !

_We'll leave you for a while to recover from the trip .._

_Oh and here's the handbag you left by the river !_

Edward handed it to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead , then left.

Man , I've never seen such affectionate people in my life .

I'm not saying I didn't like it , it's just I wasn't used to it .

Stuart and Martha were never into all that loovey-gooey stuff.

So they only gave me hugs and kisses on special occasions.

I think I'll call them .

To say that I had arrived safely !

So I pulled my phone out ..

And dialled the number carefully .

Omg , someone picked up !

_MUM !_

_Renesmee darling ! How are you ?_

_Fine mum ! how is dad ?_

_Oh he's fine , he's missing you terribly , so am I actually .. He's got no one to watch Rugby with on the tv . He's making ME watch it with him.._

She sounded horrified !

I started laughing..

_It's not funny ! It's terribly boring .. and I don't understand half of it .._

I started laughing more ..

The idea of Martha trying to watch Rugby was very amusing..

_Well you're sense of humour hasn't changed a bit.._

_Of course it hasn't I've only been gone A DAY ! What do you expect mum , that I'd have a personality transplant once I'm here or something ??_

_Well.._

_Well what ?_

_Have they told you ?_

_Told me what .. _

_Ohh nothing , well I have to go now , Call me tomorrow , goodbye , I love you !_

_Love you lots too Mum !_

And the phone went dead ,

Well , that was weird !

And what did she mean by " Have they told you ?"

I'm scared now !


	6. Fear

I then lay down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep..

All of a sudden I was in the middle of a forest , it was night and a full moon was shining above .

I then heard weird noses further ahead , so I followed where it was coming from.

I then walked up a small hill , but instinct told me to start crawling once I was near the top .

I got there finally , and looked down , not far below .

There were people .

8 people.

There was a still body there , it's lifeless eyes staring up at me.

The people looked like they were kissing it..

Instinct yet again warned me , that this was dangerous and that I should go now !

But I was curious.

It didn't sound like kissing , it sounded like they were .. drinking ?

And they had blood .. all over their CLOTHES !

My brain got into gear ,

My knowledge on "monsters" came in handy now..

Dead body + Drinking noises + Blood

VAMPIRES !!

VAMPIRES !!

VAMPIRES !!

OMG !!

I needed to get away from there , fast !

I turned around slowly and started crawling down when my leg kicked something..

I kicked a rock over the hill !!

Then I heard voices ..

_What was that ?_

_Something is moving up there !_

_Edward , Bella , go check it out !_

_Aww , can't we finish this human off first ?_

_NO !_

Crap , Crap , Crap , Crap .

My brain told me to stop crawling and RUN !

So I got up and ran as fast as I could ,

But all of a sudden I hit the floor hard , face first .

I looked up and there were my so called "parents" standing there glaring at me .

I think they were talking quietly.

_So little Renesmee has found out about our secret ?_

Their eyes were red this time and they had giant fangs , dripping with blood , sticking out of their mouths .

I was scared to death ..

_Glad you can join us , everyone , looks like we found out a real treat , Renesmee , Me and Bella's daughter .._

Omg..

_Sorry Renesmee , no human was to find out about this , and since technically you're half human , were not letting you off the hook !_

_Besides we heard that the blood of a Vampire hybrid tastes the sweetest .._

Then all of them started to lean in , blood dripping from their knife like fangs , I closed my eyes and screamed , hoping that someone would hear my desperate cry for help !

…

I was back in my room , but I was screaming ! and then stopped , but I was sweating like a pig and I was shaking , and I couldn't stop .Thank god , it was only a dream !

Edward and Bella ran up the stairs , and were in my room in a second !

_Renesmee !!_

_Renesmee love , are you okay ?_

_What HAPPENED?_

_Why are you screaming ?_

_Umm I feel asleep and I had a really bad dream .._

I started crying anyway..

And they both came to sit with me on the bed ..

_Don't cry , love , why don't you tell us about it ?_

I put my head on Edwards shoulder .

And he put his arm around me.

Bella put her head on my shoulder.

I felt so comfortable with them..

But I started crying some more..

_I really , really don't wanna talk about it , it'll just upset me more ._

A lot about the dream bothered me .

1. Would Bella and Edward really do that to me?

2. What's a Vampire Hybrid , and what did they mean by me being "half human" ?

3. Are they actually vampires ??

What the hell am I thinking ? Of course they aren't !

That was just those one of a kind scary dreams you had sometimes ..

I hope !

Damn , I was hungry too !

_Umm , Edward ?_

_Yes ?_

_I'm hungry.._

_Oh yes , food , !_

_We've got plenty downstairs don't we Bella ?_

_Hell yes , and you're fathers a great cook !_

_Why don't we go downstairs , what would you like to eat Renesmee ?_

_Do you know how to make beans on toast here ??_

_Oh yes of course , We all know how to do it off by heart because of Carlisle.._

He made the food , and damn it was the best I ever tasted ! But they didn't eat , they kept on saying they weren't "hungry".

There was something fishy going on..

I could tell !


	7. Truth

Afterwards Bella suggested that I'd go and meet the rest of my family , and get my suitcases from Carlisle's Car.

I got a piggy back from Edward this time when we "Crossed" the river.

And..

Still they wouldn't tell me how they could do that !

Grrrrrrr

We got to the house , with both of them holding my hands.

I was quite scared to meet the other four too !,

When we got to the door it looked like it opened automatically , but really Carlisle opened it.

And I stepped inside..

The interior in this house was better than the one in the cottage even !

Everything was white , the furniture , the carpet and even the walls.

In far side of the room , there were four luxury leather sofas , white of course .

Edward started the introduction,

He put his hands on my shoulders and lead me to them.

_Renesmee , This is your Aunt , Alice and your Uncle , Jasper._

Alice was gorgeous . She had a spiky black bob and had a wide smile on her face that showed off her white teeth.

Jasper was quite breathtakingly handsome , with brownish-blondish curly locks .

He then lead me to the other sofa , where the last two were sitting.

_Renesmee this is your Aunt , Rosalie and your Uncle , Emmett._

_Umm , it's nice to meet you all !_

Bella began talking with Edward , and Jasper joined in too .

Rosalie and Emmett were already deep in conversation.

And Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen .

Which only left me .. And Alice !

_Heeey Renesmee , come talk to me !_

I went to sit down on the sofa with her and we hit off straightaway.

Looked like me and her had a strong passion , for shopping and she promised she'd drive me to LA sometime in her yellow Porsche !

We then started a completely different conversation.

_Edward and Bella are so glad you're here you know.._

_Really ?_

_Yeah , they've been waiting a long time for you to come back.._

Before I could reply , Carlisle came in..

_Well then , let's begin .._

What the hell ?? Omg they're all in on this !

They all went to sit down .

Edward and Bella came to sit by me .

Edward told Alice to move , so that they could be on both sides of me.

Carlisle sat down looked at me and then at everyone else.

_Renesmee , What do you know about us ?_

_Well you're my biological family .._

_Yes of course , anything else ?_

_No , not really .._

_Well , have you noticed anything else about us ?_

_Yes , a lot actually.._

_Tell us .._

_You all are stunningly beautiful , have weird coloured eyes and are very graceful and strong .._

They all laughed.

_Well yes were not exactly normal ._

_Well if I must say so , you are all far from normal._

They all laughed harder.

_What have you noticed about yourself , Renesmee , something weird at all ?_

This brought back memories , memories I always wanted to forget .

The fact that from when I was 7 onwards , I looked 15 .

That I only started school last year .

That all my childhood , I was a freak of nature.

_Yes I have ._

_Please , tell us .._

_I haven't grown since I was 7 , well I've looked like this since then. I can sometimes run really really fast , when I have the energy ._

_Hmmm.. And because of your growing deformality , did you have to take some special medicine every two weeks since you've been with Martha and Stuart ?_

_Yes , I did ._

_What did It look like ? And taste like ?_

_Well it was , red , bright red ! And warm.. I think Martha heated it up in the microwave ._

_It tasted so good too , I actually haven't had it in a while.._

I licked my lips.

They all smiled.

_What ??_

_Renesmee we have something to tell you .._

Edward and Bella squeezed their hands harder on mine.

_It's why we are not like other people and why you have a growing deformality .._

_Ohh Crap.._


	8. Interruption

Carlisle was just about to tell me when the front door flew open..

_Damn it Bells , you told me you would call me once she arrived !_

Who the hell was this ??

He was tall , wow very , very tall !

Had a lovely caramel coloured skin.

And had black hair that he must of spiked up with gel.

And he was topless..

Bella looked very irritated ..

_No , I told you we'd call you once we.._

He then looked at me , for what seemed a very long time then..

_Okaaay .. once you ??_

If looks could kill , then it would kill this guy right now , by the look that was on Bella's face , she wanted to murder him !

I think he then realised ..

_Oh , OHHH ! Yeahh I kinda forgot about that part , I'll come back later .._

_Bye Renesmee !_

_Umm bye .. ??_

_Jacob , but you can call me Jake .._

_Well .. Bye Jake !_

I looked over at Edward , he had the expression Bella had before, and when I looked around all of them had the same expression . Haha , that must have been part of the reason Jacob left quickly.

They all then got back into conversation before..

_Well what I saying before that interruption ??_

_Ummm , I don' know .. I'll go get my stuff from the car while you think about it.._

I had started to panic , so I did a runner , I ran , out the door , past all the cars , to behind the house , I was almost at the river when something grabbed my arm .

_I know , you really don't want to know what Carlisle has to say , but believe me , you need to hear it !_

I expected it to be Edward or Bella that would come after me .. but it was the Blonde , Rosalie.

_Maybe then you'll realise how lucky you are , and be grateful that you're not exactly the same as everyone else in this family !_

Boy was she angry ! She had to drag me back to the house , literally ! I had grass stains all over my clothes and I felt like my back had been peeled off .

She then had to carry me back to the sofa . Because she knew I'd try to run off again.

_Sorry for that Renesmee , but you do need to hear what I have to tell you .._

Edward and Bella hold my hands again , the same as before..

_There is a reason why you and all of us , are this way.. But I want to tell you in way that doesn't sound .. ridiculous ._

Edward then joined in..

_Well might us well tell her straight Carlisle , there is no other way , there isn't another word for what we call our kind .._

Then Bella Joined in..

_Yeaah there is .._

_Bella , what Jacob and his "little"friends call us doesn't count.._

They all laughed at Bella..

_Go on , go out and say it ._

_Renesmee please believe us .. when we tell you this.._

_For god sake Carlisle just tell her .._

_Easy for you to say Edward , you didn't have to tell Bella , she figured it out by herself ! None of us have had to do this before.._

_I DON'T CAREE !! Just freakin tell me , and I'll believe you !_

They all stared at me in shock at my angry outburst.

_Ok.. Renesmee .._

_Yes .._

_All of us including you are Vampires.._

WTF ?!

Omg this is crazy , my family are all crazy !!

Are they seiriously joking ??

Are they serious ??

Yes they are ..

Am I a Vampire ?

_h-h-o-o-w-w-w ??_

I stood there , and yet again the shaking happened ..

I looked at everyone .

It explained everything.

I then remembered my dream , the fangs , the blood .. it was all to real for me.

I felt like my world had fallen apart ..

How could creatures like this exist ??

Or was all of this a dream ?

Did I fall through the window of my Penthouse , have massive head injuries and went into a coma and that this was all a long long dream . And that I would wake up in a hospital bed in London with Martha and Stuart by my side and that then everything would go back to normal .

Two hour phone-calls with Maisy . Overloading our calorie intake by having 5 Frappuccinos each at Starbucks ( as a dare ) with our other friends . Boarding school .

Expensive holidays abroad to exotic destinations . Parties and exclusive clubs at Weekends. And dreaming of that lovely Silver Range Rover that would appear in my garage just for me on my 17th Birthday..

I pinched myself . Hard.

It HURT .

No this was real , way too real .

And this was my life now.

No going back ..

EVER.


	9. Just Plain Weird

WHY ME

WHY ME ??

Why did I have to go through with this .

Being taken away from my perfect life in London , and then coming to my supposed family here , in Forks ( AKA MIDDLE OF NOWHERE !! ) Then 24 hours after my arrival to tell me that I'm a Vampire !

I felt sick

Sick

Sick.

_Any questions Renesmee ?_

HELL YES !!

I had millions .

_Umm , I can't be a vampire , because I can go anywhere in the sunlight , eat human food and I can actually sleep at night .. so I'm not a vampire ! END OF !_

They all laughed . Damn.

_Yes you are Renesmee .. well not fully , you're only half Vampire._

Everything in my dream was coming true ..

_How does that work ??_

This time Alice contributed.

_Well , You can live like a human , like you said you have so many traits. And you have Vampire traits , but you haven't realised you had them._

_What vampire traits do I have ?_

_Well for one thing , you haven't grown since you were 7 .. and you're never going to grow again. And you're never going to die either._

_Holy Crap!_

_Do you want to carry on ? _

_Yeaaah ! that's the best news I've ever had ! FOREVER YOUNG !!_

They all laughed . But Rosalie kept looking at me funny.

_There are also other gifts you have , but because you've been raised up by humans , you didn't know you had them._

_What other gifts ?_

_Super strength , super speed . Every Vampire has those gifts , but our family is different. Our family have our own gifts aswell._

_Like what ?_

_Well Edward would you like to explain ?_

He looked over at me then Alice .

_Well I can read minds , Alice can see the future and Bella can shield herself from other people who have mental gifts._

Psychic Vampires

Jesus.

_Ermm , do I have a gift ?_

They smiled at me .

_Yes you do , but I don't think you remember how to use it._

Hmmm

_What was it ?_

_No , it's a surprise . you probably wont get it back until you're inner Vampire comes out ._

They all laughed . Why the hell do they laugh so much ?? I'm so traumatised !!

Inner Vampire ?? This is soo freaky..

_Hmm , but how am I half vampire , that must mean.._

Everyone looked at Edward and Bella..

Emmett started it off.

_Let's just say , that on their honeymoon .. they GOT IT ON !_

_Yes duh , but weren't one of you human when you , umm .. did it ?_

Edward and Bella looked at me ,

Bella started giggling.

_Yes I was human at the time .._

She then flashed everyone a cheeky grin.

_Let's just say we weren't planning on having you , we didn't know at the time , that a vampire and human could have children together.._

Bella then got something out of her pocket and handed it to me.

It was a locket , and inside there was a picture of her , Edward and a beautiful little girl with chocolate brown curls.

_Is the little girl me ??_

I was shocked , and amazingly I looked like her.

_Yes , that's you alright . You were a little cutie back then ! And you still are now ._

Wow.

_Well Renesmee , it's getting late , let's go back to the cottage._

I was getting tired , but I still had plenty of questions to ask them.

I asked them after we got back to the cottage with my suitcases ( which they lifted there without much effort ) Bunch of show-offs..

_Sooo.. what do you , ummm , drink ?_

They both started smiling..

I was expecting them to say HUMAN BLOOD , DUH !

But their answer took me by surprise completely .

_It depends sometimes .. I prefer mountain lion.._

_I like that too , but my favourite is Elk.._

What the hell ??

_No human blood .. ?_

They both looked at me horrified..

_No no no , we're vegetarians !_

How interesting.. my family is a bunch of "Psychic Vegetarian Vampires" !!

God what a weird world we live in..


	10. Nature takes it's course

I woke up the next morning , with the sun shining thorough the window

I woke up the next morning , with the sun shining thorough the window.

I looked at my phone , it was about 10:00 ..

Damn , i was hungry , yet again.

I quietly crept downstairs and went into the small Kitchen ..

I searched the cupboards..

Omg omg omg ..

They didn' have it !

I think I'm going to CRY !

They

Didn't

Have

CRUNCHY NUT CORNFLAKES !!

Grrrrr

Everyone back home knew that would be the only thing I ate for breakfast ..

Damn it .

I'm not very happy right now , Martha should of told them !!

Where the hell were they anyway ?

They then came in through the door straight away , they'd obviously been somewhere..

_Renesmee , you're awake ! How're you this morning ?_

They then both kissed me on the forehead.

_I'm fine thanks ! _

_Have you had any Breakfast ?_

_No !_

_Why??_

_Because .. you don't have the cereal i like .._

_Well we've brought every Cereal known to man.._

_Not any British Cereals .._

_Well sorry , they don't sell stuff like that in the Thriftway in Forks I'm afraid.._

I just sat there for a minute , feeling very very sad..

_Well .. you could have a alternative Breakfast.._

OH HELL NOO ! I know where they're going with this .

_I know what you're thinking and no I'm not going to , it's sick.._

_Well might as well , it's a part of you Renesmee , and by what Martha has told us .._

I then had a vivid flashback of what happened three years ago.

…

Martha , Stuart and me were walking in the woods , near Grandmothers Mansion . ( she had a whole estate to herself . )

I went off on my own with my i-Pod and i suddenly began feeling hungry .

I then started to get burning like feeling in my throat .

Then all of a sudden , I switched on , I could hear this gorgeous smell , and I just had to follow it .

My instinct then took over , I began running fast , real fast . when I got near the smell I started to walk slowly and I went to hide in a bush .

I could see people , and the gorgeous smell came from them ..

I couldn't wait any longer , I wanted them soo much !

I then jumped out of the bush with lightening speed , and started circling them .

All of a sudden I went into a crouch as I got closer and then POUNCED .

They started screaming and pushed me away with their soft hands .

I started snarling and hissing at them.

I got really angry , and the fact that they wouldn't let me get to them was really starting to get on my nerves.

_Stuart , damn it , we forgot to give her blood , quick get some out of my bag ! I'll distract her .. _

What were the hell were they talking about ??

I was getting more and more hungry by the minute..

Then a splash of this red liquid hit my face , it had the exact same smell as the people had . The man then threw the container it was in a few feet away and I went straight for it..

I gulped all of it down , but I was still hungry..

And then , I saw a deer in the distance and ran after that aswell .

It tasted so nicee , like heaven..

After I finished that off the people came back and they had a small black thing in their hand . When they came closer I started hissing at them., they then put the thing on my leg and I started to get a stinging , painful sensation all over my body and then everything went black..

I'd been electrocuted .

…

It still hurts now , the fact that I attacked Martha and Stuart . I've never gotten over it , and I'll never forgive myself for doing it !

_Yes , well I don't know what came over me , and at the time I thought there was something wrong with me , that I had a mental problem or something.._

_Well now you know why that happened don't you ?_

_Yes ..But I still don't want to .._

_Why ?_

_Because.._

_I'm afraid of hurting someone again ! I almost killed Martha and Stuart that day , and I don't want to hurt any of you._

_Don't worry , you wont hurt us ! We're about 10 times stronger and faster than you !_

I was defeated , so I gave in.

_Go and put some sensible clothes on , and be down in 10 minutes._

_Okaaay.._

I dragged myself up the stairs .. I really didn't want to do this .

I can imagine someone asking me ..

_What are you going to do today Renesmee ?_

_Well today I'm going HUNTING !_

_Ohh , with a gun ?_

_Noo , of course not ! With my teeth !_

I could imagine the person asking if it was a joke , the realising I'm being serious and running away , completely freaked out.

Soo imagine how I feel right now..

…

I came down stairs later in the most sensible clothes I could find.

They were both waiting for me near the door .

_Let's get going !_

They were actually enthusiastic about this..

Bleaaghh.

I mean how ? , well they are Vampires after all..

Soo I should feel the same right ?

God I'm so confused..

Part of me wants to and a part of me wants to vomit.

_Alright , let's get this over with .._

We then stepped outside , it was quite cold and by the looks of the clouds , it was going to rain soon.

We kept on walking until we were deep into the forest , far enough from the house and the cottage.

Edward came over and put his hands on my shoulders to make me face him ..

I gulped..

_Now Renesmee , I want you to let go of your human thoughts and emotions , and concentrate.._

What the hell ? I can't just let go of being human ! IT'S NOT EASY Y'KNOW !!

_Think about what happened three years , do you remember the taste ? That lovely taste ? Try smelling aswell , what do you smell ?_

All I could smell was his cologne , he put way too much on , to impress Bella I bet.. and something else .. ewww probably deer crap o'r something ..

Then all of a sudden , it hit me , so fast , it was like a car had hit me , the smell was so overpowering..

I began to follow it straight away leaving Edward and Bella behind..


	11. Defeated

Amazingly for a few miles , I kept on going , until I found the source of the smell.

I came to a stream where I found a herd of deer drinking , but the overpowering smell wasn't coming from them , but from something else..

I realised that in the trees on the other side there was something bigger.

It had pale white fur , and had a slender , thin body and massive fangs..

The human side of me started going crazy..

**IT'S A MOUNTAIN LION !!**

**RUN RUN RUN !!**

**Don't stay there .. RUN !!**

But I wanted to stay , it was my prey , and I was not his !

It had noticed my presence and started to slowly come out from the shadow of the trees , it didn't care about the deer anymore , it now wanted me.

The deer ran away as soon as they saw it .

Leaving only , me and it.

It started getting closer to the stream , without realising I did too.

It then jumped the stream and came straight for me . I pushed it away with amazing strength and started clawing and scratching it everywhere.

It didn't stand a chance .

It fell back into the stream not bothering to fight back , knowing that the end was near.

It's blood poured into the water and it then turned it a pink , brownish colour for a minute or two .

I kept attacking it until I knew it was dead for sure.

I got it out of the water and finished it off.

I couldn't describe the taste . It was that good.

…

I later took the carcass and threw it into a bush , hoping that no one would find it , or it would raise suspicions .

Full , I went to sit under a pine tree , still in full vampire mode I was as alert as ever.

I then started to get weird visions in my head . Memories !

I started seeing lots of people , whose faces I came to recognize and my own family .

I realised this was before I got sent to Stuart and Martha .

In my childhood , I had no idea why I didn't remember anything until I got sent to my adoptive parents.

Come to think of it , it was so obvious.

When I was acting human all the time , I didn't remember the memories I had of acting like a Vampire , with my first few months alive with the Cullens.

I had to be on my Vampire side to remember them all.

And until 2 days ago , I didn't even know I was half Vampire even !

Wow.

I then felt really tired and drifted off to sleep in the warm morning sun.

. . .

I got woken up. Someone was carrying me .

It was Emmett , and Rosalie was right beside him.

_Good job on that Mountain Lion ! Damn , you finished him off alright , I could barely recognize what it was , it's smell was the only way I could know what it was ._

Rosalie then started speaking.

_Renesmee that was disgusting , it was literally in pieces , you must have been really hungry !_

_What time is it ??_

_It's about 2 o clock , you were asleep under that tree for a few hours , it must of gotten a lot out of you.._

When we went to the house , everyone wanted know every detail , after Emmett told everyone about the carcass's gory state .

Edward and Bella were very happy and they were ..

Errr , proud of me..

Sure I would be too , If my kid just killed it's first Mountain Lion..

NOT !

_Well Done Renesmee ! Now let's discuss more important matters. You're starting school next week at Forks High ! _

Ohh Crap !

_Do I have to ??_

_Yes , unless you would rather have Edward and Bella home-school you.._

_Hmmmm_

If I got home-schooled I would have to stay here . All the time..

BORING !

But..

If I went to school , I'd make new , friends and meet BOYS !

I was definitely on the school wagon here..

_Umm , I think I'd rather go to school .._

_Great ! we're going there tomorrow , there's an open evening and we'll be able to look around.._

Oh noo !

I've got to look for something to wear , and I've got to unpack all of my cases , and my straightners and curlers ..

So much to do , so little time..


	12. Little Rebel

I had to unpack all of my cases .

Damn it .

I then found a letter and a package in the biggest case.

It read.

_**Dearest Renesmee ,**_

_**We are going to miss you so much ! **_

_**We hope that you will have a wonderful life in America.**_

_**Me and your father and all of your friends wish you the best of luck !**_

_**And whenever you're in the Uk again , please come for a visit !**_

_**We will always be here for you no matter how far away you are from us.**_

_**Always remember that.**_

_**There is a Dvd in the package with a message from your friends in it.**_

_**So call daily please , I know you're father will want to discuss those dreadful rugby scores with you.**_

_**Love ,**_

_**Mum & Dad **_

_**X x x x X**_

There was a picture aswell.

It was of me and them .

I started crying , I didn't realise how much I missed them . I'd been caught up in all this excitement.

I decided to call them ,

_Hello ?_

_MUM !_

_Darling how are .. , wait , are you crying dear ? What's wrong ?_

_I miss you so much and ..they told me.._

_Well I'm glad you now know the truth ._

_Why me mum .WHY ME ??_

_I don't know , but if I knew I would tell you.. and if I were there with you right now I'd give you a big hug !_

_God .. I had to hunt.._

_Well .. erm.. good ._

_They were proud of me , just because I took down a Mountain Lion._

**( Someone retching ) **_Ok , well what do you expect , they are what they are.._

_I guess.._

_Well have you started school yet ?_

_No , next week , but I'm going to a open evening tomorrow.._

_Well take no crap from them , you were in one of the best schools in London and you got a A*'s in everything ! So if they try to move you to the bottom set or something.._

_Mum I don't think there are sets here even.._

_Anyway , could you call Maisy please , she's been coming here every day since you left , asking us to ask you to call her , appearently you're mobile isn't switched on today .._

_Oh yes damn it ! I've been to busy to call her , I will later okay ?_

_Alright , well I'll see you soon darling , love you!_

_Love you too Mum !_

The line went dead.

I finished upacking my things , but before calling Maisy I decided i wanted something to eat ,despite having a Mountain Lion for Breakfast that morning.

I expected to have Edward and Bella there in the kitchen , but instead Alice and Jasper were there.

_Oh Hiii Renesmee ! Edward and Bella have gone to hunt , so were here to take care of you.._

_You mean babysit ?_

_Yes .._

_You know I'm actually legally allowed to stay home alone in the Uk.._

_Well I don't think you are here , and besides Edward and Bella want to make sure you're safe ! _

_Ok then.._

I regretted being mean to them , but I was hungry .. and I get kinda grumpy when I'm hungry. I know the only time I came out of my room was when I was hungry . But I just can't talk for long with them . It's too awkward I almost have nothing in common with them.. Yet again the cereal I liked ceased to be there , but I found something else.. POPTARTS !

Ooooh they made a good replacement !

I didn't want to phone Maisy with Alice and Jasper in the cottage , but I know they would stop me from going any where outside , and anywhere out of their sight , so I thought sneaking out the window might work..

So I headed upstairs.

I grabbed my mobile and opened my window ..

I looked down , it wasn't that high..

But I wasn't gonna take any risks!

There was this plant thing growing on the wall , I decided I'd climb down using that..

Luckily I got to the bottom unharmed , and I went to sit beneath a tree 200 yards away from the cottage.

Grrr , no signal ! Hmmm .. I HAVE AN IDEA !

….

Unlike my the rest of my Vampire family I could not climb trees effortlessly , I slipped down !!

But then I found some branched and I climbed up using those..

I then sat on a long thick branch , strong enough to hold me I hope ..

Plus there were leaves hiding me , so Alice and Jasper would not be able to see me .

Thank god there was signal up there and I made the stupid effort of calling Maisy.

_Hiiiiiiii _

_OMG , Renesmee !! Is that you ?_

_No , it's the Queen , OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU TWIT !_

_Ok ok calm down ! How are you ? How is life in the Us of A ?_

What was I going to tell her..

Oh yeaah my life is great , turns out me and my family are Vampires and I had Mountain Lion for breakfast this morning ! How cool is that ?!?

NOOT !

_It's good thanks yeaah ! How is life in da Uk init ? :P_

_Still haven't forgotten about Chavs ? Haha !_

_No .. how could i.. after Chris Maisy ?!_

Ughh . Chris.

My first ever Bf . He was this really disgusting boy , ginger , had spots everywhere and wore trackies and trainers all the time ! God knows why I ever went out with him , I was just desperate at the time I guess..

_How has it been there then ?_

_CRAP ! Everyone misses you ! We want you back ! Going to Starbucks hasn't the same without you , the good-looking guy behind the counter has been asking where " where has your pretty little friend gone ?" I reckon he really likes you ! We really miss you , including me especially.._

She started crying.. I felt like crying too _._So I did .

_Sorry , I didn't plan on that.. Anyways , what are your new family like ?_

Ahaha .. Hmm

_They're really nice ! If I get to a computer I'll send you a picture of them .._

_Oooh okay ! So when are you starting school ?_

_Next week , it's a really small town you know .. You have to drive like 2 hours to the nearest city ! _

_God , I wouldn't be able to live with that ! How are you gonna cope ?_

_Well I'm going to have to haven't I ? I have no choice .._

_Aww ! Well I have to now , my stupid dinner is ready , haha Sunday Lunch .._

_I bet you're going to miss that !_

_Yes , and guess what THEY DON'T HAVE HERE ?_

_WHAT ?_

_CRUNCHY NUT CORNFLAKES !!!_

_Omg omg omg ! I feel so sorry for you . Well I have to goo , byee , I'll call you tomorrow !_

_Okaaay , Byeee !_

Damn it . I was going to miss her a lot .

I then decided to climb down from the tree very slowly .

But before I could start Alice and Jasper came out of nowhere and stood on the branches either side of me !!

Ohh no , I'm in trouble now.

Alice smiled and started speaking

_Renesmee , you know you were not supposed to go anywhere without our permission .._

_Noo I didn't actually , Edward and Bella haven't given me any rules !_

_Well were giving you some now , no going out of the cottage when Edward and Bella are away.._

Grrrrr..

_Were you listening in on my phonecall then ?_

_Noo.._

Jasper smirked.

_You were !!_

_We wanted to know If you were finished .._

_Okaaay .._

I then started climbing down , all of a sudden I was on the ground , Jasper had brought me down..

I then walked back to the cottage **.**

**. **Smug . I actually managed sneak out with out A VAMPIRES permission. Haha what a little rebel am I .

............................................................................................................................................

Lmao , okay there were a few british words in that chapter , so to all of the people who are not from the Uk I'm going to tell you what they mean now..

Set = are likee umm , Classes , like there is a top set , where all of the children who are really good at the subject get put into , then there's the bottom set , where all of the children that are really crap at the subject get put into.

Chavs = Are yucky , not very goodlooking lads that walk around the streets of Uk wearing tracksuits , caps and trainers ( sneakers ) . Most of them are really dumb , and don't know any proper words , they use a lot of slang and one of the most common words they use is "Init" . Which they say after every sentence .

For example ..

It's raining Init

Or..

Its Crap init.

Very annoying !

"_How is life in da Uk init ? :P" _She is making fun of them by acting like them on the phone to Maisy..

Crunchy Nut Cornflakes= Best cereal EVER !

Sunday Lunch = A british meal , which only gets served on Sunday as you may have guessed.. It consists of Either beef lamb , or chicken , Mashed potatoes , gravy and the cooks choice of vegetables . The common choice is normally Carrots , Sprouts , Cabbage , Broccoli , Leeks .e.t.c. .e.t.c.

Mobile = Cell phone .

Got it ? Goooood :D

Please review !!! XD

Thankss

Cat 

X x x X


	13. AUTHORS NOTE

Heeeey people !

Sorry people I haven't had much time to edit any of my stories !! 

I've been busy with schoolwork and stuff !

Unfortunatley I wont be able to upload chapter 13 of Lost Soul cause it's on the computer at my dads house . And I'm going there on Saturday !

So hold on tight please 

Loveee ;)

Cat

XxX


	14. Shock

Omg

Omg

Omg

Here I am in Edward's silver Volvo on the way to Forks High for the so called open evening.

I'm so nervous !

What will all these kids think of me ?

Probably that i'm just some stupid british girl that has just been sent here to live with her biological American parents that look like 17 year olds !!

Crap.

AHHH ! I don't wanna goo !

Boo hoo.

We then pulled in , and found ourselves in car park near a couple of small red brick buildings.

This couldn't be the school..

_Why have we stopped here ?_

_Renesmee , this is the school._

_Ohh , it's little isn't it ?_

_Yes very , well this is a small town .._

Then another car came and parked right next to us.

Edward and Bella were too busy talking to notice.

A man , about in his late thirties came out on the drivers side and a boy that looked about my age came out the other side. They both had spiky golden hair and blue eyes.

Bella had now noticed the other arrivals .

_Holy Crap !_

_What , love ?_

_Hide me EDWARD !_

She then giggled nervously.

_Why .._

He then realised something and stiffened ..

_I'll go talk to him Bella ,take Renesmee in while I distract him and his lookalike son.._

He shuddered..

He then got out and went to greet them . They smiled politely and they started talking straight away..

_Bella , who are they ?_

She then looked at me embarrassed ,

_That is Mike Newton and his son , Kevin Newton .._

_Mike Newton was my own personal stalker in high school , he had the biggest crush on me and I don't think he's ever gotten over it either.._

_Eww .._

_I know , So we better go in now before he notices me !_

We then went past them without being noticed and headed for the main office.

_Hello , when is the open evening supposed to start ?_

The woman behind the counter looked up at Bella in shock and then looked at me ,

_Yes , the principal should be here now , to show Kevin Newton And Renesmee here around the school._

Crap , I'm gonna be left alone with the creep's son !

Then Edward and Mike and Kevin Newton came in through the door , still deep in discussion.

_My God Edward , you and Bella haven't changed much since High School, lucky !Oh i'm being rude , Bella , Renesmee this is my son Kevin ._

He shook hands with me and Bella .. he seemed nice..

Then a tall man appeared , He had brown-ish hair and an ugly beard..

_Hello you must be Renesmee and Kevin , shall we begin ?_

Everyone then began following him. The school was far smaller than I thought , but in the middle of it Kevin suggested something .

_Dude , I can't take this anymore .. wanna go somewhere .._

_Umm okaay , but they'll notice ! _

_No they won't the principal is harrassing them too much.._

Edward and Bella will definetly notice though ! Oh my god ..

_Okaaay lets go !_

We sneaked away from the group and made a quick getaway ..

_Where are we going ?_

_I have no idea , anywhere from that f*cking retarded sh*thole !!!_

_Calm down ! God I thought you were a goody goody two shoes .._

_Yeaah I am with my dad , he's like the most overprotective person i've ever met , he annoys me so much !! Once I finish High School , i'm off to the furthest college away from here and i'm never coming back !_

_Wow , you hate it that much ?_

_Well I wasnt always this way , since I went to stay with my cousin in Seattle , i've realised i've missed out on a lot of cool things , just because I live here !!_

_What cool things ?_

_Girls , alcohol, parties , and actual decent stores.._

_Poor you !_

_After I came I back I realised all I did was do my homework and watch tv and work at my dads store , i've missed out on things a boy my age should have done by now .._

_Well lucky me , I used to go clubs and stuff before coming here !_

_Oh yeaah you're from the Uk right ? Where ?_

_London .._

He eyed me with envy..

_Lucky b*tch.._

_Yeaah I knoww .. so what do you do here for fun ?_

He looked at me as if I had missed something obvious..

_Fun ?? There is no definition of "Fun" here in Forks.. Nothing exciting ever goes on here ! WHY do you think I want to go ?!_

_Ohh right .. _

We then went to sit on a grassy bank outside the school .

We then heard someone calling ..

_Kevin , Renesmee , where are you ?_

We both exchanged glances..

_Ohh noo ! I really don't really wanna finish the rest of that crappy tour , quick lets go down here .._

We both ran down the hill into the big forest that surrounded the School.

We walked for a while before sitting down on a fallen tree trunk.

_Phew._

_Yeaah !_

We just stared into the distance

There was a clearing ahead there were people there walking , they were carrying something it , was wrapped in this green blanket thing .

_Hmm.. Hikers ..a lot of them come to my dads store .. I wonder what they're doing with that wrapped up stuff _

They then suddenly unwrapped it and something fell onto the floor.

_Holy Sh.._

But before he could finish his little sentence , I came out of shock of what had fell to the floor and what was happening now..

On the floor was a body and the people were on it somehow..

Blood started appeared on their clothes .

Vampires.

_What the hell.. are they doing ?_

It would only be matter of time before they noticed me and Kevin _._

So I had to act quickly.

I had to run , but run really really fast .. like a Vampire , If I wanted to outrun them when they noticed us.

_Kevin .._

I turned my back towards him.

_Get on my back.._

He was about to say something but then he saw my face and knew I was being serious.

_Okaaay then.._

He then hopped on .

I started running , jumped over the tree trunk and kept on going I wasnt going any faster than a normal human should be going , I started to lose hope .

But then I closed my eyes . A unexpected rush of energy came to my legs and I started feel a slight burn in my throat.

I opened my eyes and I was passing all the trees in a blur.

Kevin was screaming..

_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_

I looked up and his mouth was being pulled back by the speed I was going , his hands were digging into my shoulders as if his life was depending on it.

Oh yeah, it was !

I then got a really weird feeling and looked back .

They were following us !

I started running faster and faster .

Kevin 's head now pressed into the back of my neck , if he looked up he probably would have been blown away.

I could see the school , we were almost there , but then I felt a horrible slashing pain in my left leg .

I looked back , one of the vampires were holding onto my leg , its horrible red eyes staring up at me .

It then smiled and let go , as if it wanted to , not because he had to .

He then fell on the floor , got up and ran away .

All of the other Vampires had gone too.

We were running up the hill now and once I felt the hard ground of the parking lot of the school I stopped suddenly .

I could hear Kevin breathing quickly but then slowly it stopped .

He got off my back .

I turned round to face him and he was sitting there on the floor , looking pale white staring up at me.

_Tell .. Me .. Everything._

The burn in my throat was gone now . I was in shock too. It all happened so quickly . I could barely say anything for a minute.

Umm..

_Renesmee , Kevin , where have you been ?? We've been worried sick about you both !!_

CRAP .

My leg was bleeding too and it was starting to hurt so much.

I slowly started walking to the car . Ignoring the angry stares of the adults.

I slammed the door of the Volvo as I got it in and stared ahead.

Mr Newton started shouted at Kevin , and I then heard the words "grounded" and "2 weeks".

Bella and Edward got in.

...

For the rest of the drive back home they were quiet.

I was literally in tatters . I'd never had a row from them before.

OMG ! What kind of punishments did Vampires give ??

Oh noooo!

They stopped the car when we arrived ,

Got out and went into the main house .

Were they just gonna leave me here ??

Damn it.

I got out and headed for the cottage .

When I reached the river , I decided swim through it .

YES swim through it !

I didn't need my stupid Vampire side to do anything in life !

Grrr.

Even if was soaking wet afterwards.

When I got to the cottage I froze .

There was someone there .

Standing in front of the gates was someone very familiar.

He was wearing back skinny jeans and white converses .

His T-shirt was also covered in white , but cover with red stains..

His hair wasnt long or short , and he a had black fringe covering half his face.

He was looking down at his feet.

He then noticed I was there , and looked up.

His head tilted a bit throwing his fringe back with his whole face now on show.

I froze.

Those were the same red eyes that looked up at me that day .

He was the Vampire that scratched my leg.

He then took a few steps forward then stopped.

But we both heard voices in the distance..

_Renesmee.._

_Renesmee_

_Renesmee ?_

He took another few steps forward so close that he was only inches from my face.

His breath blew in my face

_Hello.._

He then eyed me up and down.

_Renesmee.._

He then smiled a spine-chilling smile and ran away .


	15. AUTHORS NOTE : WTF !

Helloooooooooooooooooooo

In response to HAN-TWILIGHT's review

I am also from the UK, what made you think i wasn't !?

And yeeees i know most people from the Uk wouldn't know what Poptarts are , Renesmee does

here because she has been to America lots of times with her adoptive parents and knows a lot about american foods :) like POPTARTS !

Sorry , but i found that VERY insulting , seriously !

Did you even bother going on my profile Han ?

It says

i am from Wales a small country in the UK

YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

Okaaaay , i've let it all out now :)

And yes i do know what all those words mean !!

DUH ! :)

Hmm and i am currently working on the next chapter okaaay ?

So don't complain :D

x


	16. Damn Alice to HELL !

Putting my hair up in a messy bun , I climbed into the Volvo. It had been a few days since that incident, and today was officially my first day of school. I was jittering with nerves. So much had happened in the last few weeks , I couldn't get over it.

I some mascara and lipstick on with the help of my compact mirror was we headed down the muddy road that led from My family home.

The journey was pleasant , but Bella and Edward didn't talk much , they were as traumatised as I was , amazingly.

When we arrived they got out and gave me hugs and kisses. I then heard whispers..

"_Those are her parents ?!"_

"_Oh My God , that weird family from out of town had kids ? , SINCE WHEN ?!"_

"_Those can't be her parents , they're two young .."_

"_Whoever that guy is , he's hot !"_

Crap .

I turned around when they left and the whole school was staring at me.

Ughhhhh!

I headed towards the entrance and got my schedule from the office.

I then went to sit on a bench outside , kids were pouring in through the entrance.

Suddenly , Kevin came and sat down beside me.

"_Lunchtime , we meet by those trees over there_

he pointed to a clearing near the school field

_and you tell me , EVERYTHING"_

He got up and went inside.

I sat there gobsmacked. . What was I going to tell him exactly?

I felt sick thinking about this.

The bell went , like a massive screeching it rang in my ears.

I Found all of my classes quickly and got settled down in most of them.

Everyone tried to make friends with me , and as the bell for lunch went I turned around to see that I had followers..

I told them politely I was going to have lunch with Kevin and they all disappeared.

I got a sandwich from the cafeteria and headed out towards the clearing.

He was sitting cross legged on the grass , his head pointed to the ground.

I sat down.

"_Hi."_

No reply.

I started eating my sandwich discretely , it was cheese, it wasn't bad I had to admit.

"_You know what I want to know Renesmee."_

"_What exactly ?"_

His hands turned into fists.

"_Who those freaks were,_

_Why they were chasing us.._

He then looked up at me his eyes were full of rage.

_And why you could run so fast ?"_

I looked at him hopeless.

What was I going to tell him?

Hmm.

I looked around , no sign of anyone anywhere.

"_Kevin you wouldn't believe me.."_

"_Right now I'm willing to believe anything y'know , _

_I haven't been able to sleep for days , all I've been having are nightmares ."_

Under his eyes were huge grey bags , a pang of guilt hit me , he looked so miserable.

"_Alright i'll tell you , but you have got to believe me , promise ?"_

" '_Kay"_

"_Well , for this to make sense , I have something to tell you about me first.."_

"_Yes , and what is that ?"_

He looked so eager.

"_Urmmmm ,_

I now know exactly how Carlisle felt when they were trying to tell me ,

_Right , Kevin, i'm half Vampire.."_

He blinked . and stared at me . Just kept on staring at me.

"_You're not joking are you ?"_

"_Nope."_

"_How ,"_

"_Look , I'm gonna skip all the gross details , let's just say my mum was human when she and my dad did it.."_

"_So Vampires exist?"_

"_What do you think those freaks were doing to that body Kevin ? Licking it ?"_

He gave me a confused glance.

"_Of course they weren't licking it !"_

He gulped.

"_You're not dangerous are you ?"_

"_No of course not , well not if i get enough blood once in a while.."_

He looked like he was gonna throw up.

"_I'm guessing that your mom and dad and the rest of your family Vampires too?"_

I nodded.

He then started looking at the ground again.

"_I wanna meet your family!"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Yeah i do, i always wondered why they were so .. different. No offence."_

Oh no,

what would Bella and Edward say ?

They'll probably kill me for telling Kevin .

Then my phone vibrated in my pocket.

Damn Alice to HELL !


	17. What Now?

Ohhhh HOOOOOOOOOOOOI

Long time nooo ,ermm.. stories people!

Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ;)

* * *

Perhaps revealing to Kevin what we were was horrific. After going back to class , he couldn't stop staring at me , he was analyzing me . He probably was wondering If I belong in a mental asylum.

I went through many options.

1. RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

well I run to the car where Edward And Bella will be sitting , waiting for me. And hope to god ,that there is some chance that Alice has kept my revelation.. a SECRET .

2. I take Kevin home , and hope everything goes peachy and that they don't give me a row afterwards.

3. I jump out the window of this class, or pull a sickie to go "home" and use all of my money to get a flight to London and go back to Mum and Dad and tell them that I didn't like the Cullens anymore.

BUT , they'd come after me , or stalk me with their weird Vampire Powers! And then they'd kidnap me .. or "come to visit me" ( a kidnapping operation.. IN DISGUISE..)

How utterly confusing. He is staring at me now , he can't help it. He looks at me like i'm some sort of freak now. I'm scared , what am I supposed to do?

WHAT OPTION SHOULD I TAKE?!

_Ahem._

The Teacher had come over to my desk , making it obvious she knew I wasn't paying attention.

_Go to the office, someone has come to see you and wishes to talk to you urgently._

Oh No..

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

Suspense yes?

xD


	18. Escape

Hey Guys!

I was pressured to do my last Chapter.. which is why it was the total crap!

So this time I'm going to take time to do Chapters..

I've had a busy summer and I've had good GCSE results so I am now back in Education.. yes I am in Sixth Form woo!

Yesterday was my first day.

So I'm going to do as many as I can soon.. because I will be getting a heavy work-load because AS/A-Levels are a BIG step up from GCSE and I cannot afford to fail them.. or no UNI FOR ME!

I would also like to apologize to the British people that have been reading this story.

Of course she wouldn't go out with a chav realistically.. I was just trying to give our friends over the pond a tasteof our culture.. sorry if it was cringey!

BTW.. just an update.

KEVIN is Mike Newton's son.. a character I made up of course.

AND RENESMEE IS EDWARD AND BELLA'S DAUGHTER OBVIOUSLY.

* * *

Sitting in class looking at this Teacher.. I had made my choice.

Smiling at him politely , I got up from my seat .. whilst the Teacher was making his way back to the front of the classroom.. I mouthed to Kevin..

"_I'll be near the Girls Lavatory.. go there as soon as you can."_

Once out of the class I powerwalked down the corridor , until I reached the bathroom.

I was very observant and knew that the fire exit was on the other side of the corridor. I had also took my bag when I left the class, I hoped that Kevin would aswell.

When hearing the familiar 'clackering' of a teacher's high heels i immediately ducked into the bathroom behind the door. A little while after the squeaking of someone's shoes.. was echoing round the corridor. Kevin.

I came out behing the door and grabbed him by the arm as we both pushed the fire exit door open and ran through it

"Do you have a car Kevin?"

He looked at me with a confused face and replied " Yeah.. Why?"

"We need it..well I do..JUMP ON MY BACK!"

I ran as fast as I could around the school and through the forest while Kevin kept pointing in directions which way to his house.. we kept near the main road so he would know where I was running… when finally reaching the residential area of Forks I stopped running just before coming out of the woods.

Kevin almost fell off my back.

"Right, we're going to pretend we're joggers or hikers or fitness freaks or whatever.. just run along side me and smile a lot."

He jumped down and nodded ,and we proceded.

It wasn't far to his house and it was only a few streets away.

We paced ourselves at first but as we got closer we started gradually getting faster.. by the time we got to his street.. we were sprinting!

"Have you got the keys to it?"

He didn't answer but when we got to the car ( that was sitting in the driveway of his house) he reached into his pocket and opened the car straight with his keys.

I got in the other side and we drove off his street.. and soon enough we were out of Forks.

"Where are we going?"

"Can't tell you.. Grapes , Grapes ,Grapes, Grapes.."

He looked at me startled but kept on driving.

The closer we got to our destination I revealed it's name..

"Port Angeles please..Grapes ,Grapes , Grapes , Grapes..."

And the closer we got to there..

"Airport .. Grapes , Grapes , Grapes ,Grapes.."

When we arrived he parked the car in Airport car park and ran in.. luckily, there was a flight to Seattle in ten minutes and check in was almost closed.

We told the people at the desk we were minors ( cheaper tickets ) and that we were on our way to a boarding school in England.

Once on the small plane, I was anxious , overwhelmed and not too keen to relax, I still tried to think about grapes.

But Kevin was having none of it.

"London, huh?"

I nodded. And looked away out the window.

"Regardless of what you and your family are they still have feelings and maybe you should of told them you wanted to go back ho-" I cut in..

"SHUTUP! Do you think I'm heartless? My adoptive parents told me that once they handed me over , the Cullens would have full custody of me , they would be my legal guardians..Don't you get it Kevin Forks was HOME officially..legally.." I looked out the window again, trying to cool down. Taking no notice of other nosy passengers in front of us and behind us.

"Oh." , Was all he could say, then he continued.

"Well , you can't stay with your adoptive parents then."

"I know" then I carried on.

"I know a lot of people that would take me in."

"Good."He said.

"Are you coming with me then".

He looked at me wide-eyed, as if I had horns growing out of my head or something.

"Ermm.."

"Kevin, you told me you never did anything in Forks right? That there was nothing to do and that you barely went anywhere else? This is you chance. You don't have to stay in the UK for long, a few months maybe. Think of it as an adventure, something different.. a once in a lifetime thing.."

There was no doubt in his voice when he told me his answer, he agreed to come with me , and that was that.


	19. Plane Ride

The walls around me were spinning. The fresh smell of vomit rising up from the toilet, I sat down beside it, my hands around my legs and my head balancing on my knees. The cubicle wobbled as the plane was going through some sort of turbulence. I was losing my mind in a toilet on a plane in other words. My hands were slick with sweat and I couldn't control my breathing. I was nervous and anxious. I was amazed I got this far. We weren't on the small plane anymore. By some miracle we managed to get a flight from Seattle to New York, which is the flight me and Kevin were on now. From New York we would get the next flight to London or Manchester, or any destination in the UK, I didn't care. A knock came on the door.

"Miss, we are going through some sort of turbulence, it is not safe to be in the toilet at this time. Go back to your seat for the time can go to the bathroom later." The air hostess said in a annoyed tone. I wasn't surprised she was annoyed, I had been in the toilet for over fifteen minutes. So I tried to get up, using the walls of the cubicle as support, and when I achieved that I flushed the toilet and opened the door. Outside with a angry look on her face the air hostess stood. I stepped out and walked down the aisle back to my seat. Kevin was sleeping. I then saw the same hostess, go into the toilet I had been in, holding her nose, armed with cleaning products. Kevin awoke once he realized I was back.

"Why were you in bathroom for so long? Is there something wrong with you?"

There was indeed.

"I'm nervous. I'm afraid all of this won't go to plan."

"Why?" He said curiously.

"They will find out. Once everyone realises we are gone we are screwed."

"Your family?" He gulped.

"Yes" I said it in a high tone. Then came nervous laughter, which then resulted in nervous breathing.

"Calm down, we are on a plane, thousands of feet up in the sky. They can't touch us here."

"They can down there!" I was pointing out of the window, and now you could tell we were beginning to descend because inbetween the gaps of the clouds you could see green and grey landscapes and the distant lights of towns and cities.

"They'll be there waiting for us" I said in panic.

Kevin then grabbed my arm.

"Don't be stupid, we've been travelling for seven hours today, it is impossible for them to drive from Forks to New York in seven hours."

I then nodded in panic, my eyes wide."

"It is possible Kevin."

"How?" He said

"They drove from Forks to LA in under two hours before"

"What? How?" He sounded more impressed than horrified.

"They drove fast. They never got caught."

"Still, it is impossible to drive from Forks to New York in seven hours, just impossible, for anyone, Renesmee. The only way they would make it to New York in seven hours is by plane."

Then the sudden realisation hit me, like a ton of bricks.

"They can drive to LA in under two hours, you can get a plane from LA to New York RIGHT? Don't tell me i'm wrong KEVIN."

He realised this and put his head between his knees.

"Oh. My. God." He said in realisation.

My heartbeat was starting to quicken.

"They'll be there, maybe they'll arrive the same time as us. Maybe we'll be in the same terminal.."

Just at that very moment the captain came on the announcements thing **( A/N SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S CALLED. )**on the plane.

"Good evening passengers, we will be landing in New York city in less than an hour. Enjoy the remainder of your flight."

Me and Kevin looked at each other in horror.

We landed as predicted. But we had an advantage. We didn't need to go to the luggage carousel. All we had was our school bags, which we carried on the plane with us. We could go straight to our next flight. Of course we needed to pay and find a flight to the UK first, whilst trying to see if the Cullens were in the airport.

Kevin pulled me towards him and whispered in my ear;

"Pretend you're going to be sick so we can get out of the plane first."

I nodded in agreement. We grabbed our bags. After we landed and the air hostess opened the door of the plane Kevin put his plan into motion.

"SHE 'S GOING TO VOMIT, SHE NEEDS AIR, SHE'S GOING TO VOMIT EVERYWHERE, SHE NEEDS TO GET OFF THIS PLANE NOW."

People turned back to look at us horrified, and moved to the sides leaning against the seats so that the middle of the aisle was clear for us to go to towards the door. Kevin got hold of my hand and quickly started leading me up the aisle, whilst I was pretending to be retching, making sick noises. Kevin snatched our boarding passes and passports from the air hostess that cleaned the toilet I had been in, she was just as enthusiastic for us to get off the plane.

We ran down the tunnel that was connected to the plane..

"Stop running Renesmee! We need to think, they might be out there round the corner in the actual terminal area waiting for us.!" Kevin said angrily.

"Well what do you SUGGEST?" I said.

He smiled and brought out of his bag some clothes and some wigs.

"I was meant to do my drama presentation today with Carla Johnson today."

"Disguises?" I said in shock.

There was brown wig and a blazer and some trousers for him, and a stawberry blonde bob wig and..a..a fur coat and heels for me.

"How did you fit all of this in your bag?"

He shrugged. We put the clothes on before all of the other passengers came down the tunnel.

We looked at each other.

"Not bad, but we could do better, if they are there I think we could fool them, and oh wear these too."

He handed me a pair of sunglasses, he had a pair aswell.

"Okay be calm and look nonchalant. And look for the departure sign."

"Alright."

"Oh and we're husband and wife if someone asks" He winked at me, then awkwardly put his arm around my waist. We walked out of the tunnel and into the terminal.


End file.
